Snowy Days
by Six Flynn
Summary: Already best friends, could a snowman and some winter magic help Marik and Ryou become something more? Marik/Ryou, angstshipping, AU.


"Snowy Days"

Ryou woke up to shimmering white flakes falling from the sky. A smile spread across his face almost immediately as he jumped out of bed and raced down the hall.

"Marik, Marik, wake up! It's snowing!" He called, entering the Egyptian's room and bouncing on the bed.

"It's too early," Marik moaned, pulling the covers up over his head more. Ryou only giggled and continued bouncing.

"Wake up, silly, it's snowing!"

"Five more minutes!"

Ryou grinned and yanked the covers off, abruptly waking the other boy.

"Ryou! What was that for?"

"I'm going to go make breakfast, hurry and get dressed," the white haired boy replied, turning and heading downstairs with a smile on his face.

Marik grumbled and reluctantly got out of bed. He knew from experience that Ryou wouldn't let him go back to sleep now that he was awake. After pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, the Egyptian headed downstairs, lured by the smell of Ryou's cooking.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Marik asked, coming and hugging his roommate-slash-crush from behind. The blond wasn't exactly sure what they were at the moment, Ryou's reactions to his advances varied on a daily – if not hourly – basis.

Ryou giggled and pulled away from the hug. "It's almost ready, you'll see soon."

Marik sighed, simultaneously smiling as he sat down at the table, where a mug of coffee already waited for him. 'Just the way I like it,' he thought, smiling as he watched Ryou skillfully finish preparing breakfast.

A few minutes later, Ryou carried a plate of waffles over to the table, serving Marik before serving himself.

"Anything you had planned for today?" Marik asked.

"After you finish, go put something warmer on. We're going to make a snowman," Ryou replied, giving Marik the look.

Marik smiled and sighed, giving in immediately despite his intense dislike of snow. Ryou could get him to do almost anything with that look, and he used it ruthlessly. The two finished breakfast in silence, Marik finishing first and brushing a light kiss to the white haired boy's forehead before going to get ready. Ryou didn't react, which was normal. The Egyptian boy sighed as he went upstairs; wondering if anything would ever really happen between them.

After the other left the kitchen, Ryou cleared the table, every so often smiling and touching his hand to his forehead where Marik had kissed him. Truth was, he'd had feelings for the Egyptian for a long time, but was never quite sure what they were. He'd probably come off as indecisive or hard to get, but that was just because he was confused. When he had cleaned up from breakfast, he went up to get ready too. Maybe he'd finally be able to tell the other how he felt, with the help of a little winter magic.

Ryou stood out in the yard, gazing up at the snowflakes falling from the sky, a soft smile on his face. Marik paused as he exited the house, unwilling to disturb the moment he was witnessing. The snow, Ryou's white hair, and the blanket of white covering the ground combined to almost take his breath away. Finally, he forced himself to step off the porch and into the yard.

"So… you said something about a snowman?" He asked, shuffling awkwardly through the snow up to the white-haired boy.

Ryou gasped, startled from his thoughts, a pale blush across his face not entirely from the wintry air. "Oh, yes! Have you ever made one before?"

Marik hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "No… never even saw snow before we moved here, remember Ry?"

"Then I'll teach you." Ryou beamed, taking the other by the hand and leading him over to where he had already started rolling the ball that would form the snowman's base.

"That actually wasn't that bad…" Marik murmured, looking at their finished snowman about half an hour later.

"See?" Ryou smiled.

"Yeah, I do. Let's go inside. Want some hot chocolate? I'll make it," Marik said.

"Sure."

The Egyptian turned to walk back inside. Ryou hesitated for a moment, taking a cautious step forward before calling out. "Marik… wait."

Marik stopped and turned back toward him. "Yeah, Ryou?"

"I…"

Sensing that words were about to fail him, Ryou did the only other thing he could: gathered all his courage and kissed the Egyptian. Though Marik kissed him frequently, it was never actually on the lips, and Ryou himself had never initiated one. Hopefully this would reveal to Marik what the white haired boy couldn't find the words to say.

Marik stood there for a moment as Ryou kissed him, stunned. Had the other boy finally initiated something? His lack of response discouraged Ryou, who pulled away rather quickly and ran into the house, automatically assuming the worst.

"Ryou, wait!" Marik called, chasing after him.

Ryou entered the house, letting the door slam behind him as he hurriedly stripped out of his winterwear, frantically willing away the tears he knew were coming. He couldn't move fast enough, though, and Marik caught him as he was about to start up the stairs.

"Ryou, wait, please!"

Marik gently turned Ryou so they were facing each other, paying no attention to the tears beginning to stream from the other's chocolate eyes.

"I was just surprised, Ry… I thought you would never do anything," he murmured, kissing the tears away.

"I was so confused," Ryou replied softly. "I didn't know what I was feeling; I just knew that I liked it…"

Marik smiled and kissed him again, understanding what the other boy was trying to say.

"It's okay, Ry… You have as much time as you need to figure it out. I'll always be here."

Ryou smiled, the tears beginning to slow, and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to the Egyptian's cheek. "I think I could love you… maybe I already do."

"I love you too."


End file.
